


Par for the Course

by JudyL



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par for the Course

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plan of Attack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351546) by [JudyL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL). 



> After ‘Plan of Attack’ Teri put in a request, this is my response. Thanks for the inspiration, Teri.

Chris shook his head, wondering how JD had talked them all into spending their free day like this. The kid was happily teasing Vin, trying to break his concentration, though it was woefully obvious that Vin would win their friendly little competition.

Larabee looked around wondering where Nathan and Rain had gotten off to. They’d gone hunting for Josiah’s lost ball while the older man went to the check in desk to admit his guilt. Chris still wasn’t sure how Josiah had belted the ball so far. Nathan had dragged Rain off behind the Taj Mahal display, saying they’d retrieve the ball and assess the damage, but that had been three holes back. Surely they should have found it by now, or just given up. Chris had serious doubts they’d see the couple again today.

Buck had also gone AWOL, skipping ahead several holes to join a group of four ladies. They seemed quite happy with his company, if you could judge by the sounds of their laughter. Chris figured he’d end up giving JD a lift home tonight.

Ezra had stopped playing some time back, somehow having accrued a bevy of followers that were eagerly betting on how many shots it would take Vin to sink his ball. Chris looked at his own score card and smirked. Maybe he should place a bet himself. No one but Vin seemed to realize who was really winning this game.

Chris smiled to himself, set his ball down and lined up his putt. It was really rather surprising how relaxing a game of miniature golf could be. Especially when his friends were minding their own business and he was able to concentrate on the simple joy of knocking the ball into the pocket.

The end


End file.
